


【毒埃】与寄生体同居日常

by kuroba_kasumi



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroba_kasumi/pseuds/kuroba_kasumi
Summary: OOC，几则无关联日常小段子，有擦边车





	【毒埃】与寄生体同居日常

1.  
“Venom！你……哈……你等等！”  
黑色的共生体包裹着他的宿主在夜晚的城市里狂奔，躲避着身后追赶不休的警察，虽然从外面看上去毒液毫无破绽，灵巧地在一辆辆车顶跳跃，不时甩出触手夺下对方的枪，但在内部，Eddie已经濒临崩溃。  
黑色的黏液从他的衣服下爬出，随着跑跳的动作恶意地磨蹭着他的乳尖，有些则缠在他的大腿和阴茎上，不轻不重地揉捏着，而更多的则在他的后穴里肆虐，这种侵略与任何方式都不同，因为它并非来自外部，而是从内部发起，无法逃避，无法忽略。  
共生体从他的肠壁内渗出，与被阴茎刺穿的感觉不同，来自Venom的占有没有固定的形状，黏液在他体内爬动，填充，再褪去，紧紧地攀附着那能够让他获得致命快感的一点，恶劣地反复碾弄。  
Eddie一个粗喘气，双膝一软，说实话，他的双腿已经完全无法支撑自己的身体了，但Venom会负责这事儿的，共生体缠上了他的腰，像条手臂一样牢牢地抱着他一同奔跑。  
“你……嗯！你就不能专心打……啊！”抱怨的话被克制不住的呻吟半路截断，Eddie唯一庆幸的就是外面的枪炮声足够响，没有人听得见他现在在自己的共生体体内被操得浑身发抖。  
“是我们要专心，Eddie。”Venom的声音里全是低沉的笑意，“否则我们会散开的，他们会看到你这样。”  
“唔！你……啊……你都是跟谁学的这些乱七八糟的东西！！”  
“抓好了。”  
“Venom！别！！”

*可能是跟死侍学的吧XD

 

2.  
“呼，我觉得刚刚和Anne聊还不错，你觉得呢？”  
“Eddie，把她抢回来。”  
“哦come on！这是个很复杂的问题，Dan他……”  
“她是我们的！我喜欢她！”  
“嘿！你不能……我们不能……”  
“她很有趣。”  
“Venom，你已经……我们……咳，我已经是你的宿主了，你不能再对她……那个……她有自己的生活……”  
“你在吃醋吗，Eddie？”  
“什、什么！你从哪学的这种词？”  
“你在嫉妒。”  
“我没有！”  
“你在嫉妒谁？我还是她？”  
“闭嘴！”

 

3.  
“Ve……Venom？我们为什么会在这？”  
“我听说地球情侣都会喜欢一起看星星。”  
“我们会，但是 **绝对不是在帝国大厦的塔尖上！！！** ”  
“你心跳加速了，Eddie。”  
“那是因为我他妈恐高！快让我们下去！！”  
“pussy。”  
“Venom。”  
“嗯？”  
“我要尖叫了，那种超声波等级的尖叫，然后我们就会双双摔死。”  
“我们跳了。”  
“不要Venom你呀啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”

 

4.  
“你想吃什么？”  
便利店里，Eddie绕着一个个货架走，Venom从他肩膀上露出一双眼睛，贪婪地扫视着整个糖果货架：“这些，都要。”  
陈太太从柜台后探出头来，对着Eddie招招手：“Eddie，过来。”  
Eddie抬手把Venom摁回了身体里，后者发出一串不那么开心的咕噜声，但还是听话地渗了进去。Eddie故作轻松地咳嗽一声，搭上收银台：“有什么事吗，陈太太？”  
“这个送给你，和那位Venom先生。”陈太太从柜台下拿出一大块巧克力塞进Eddie的怀里，“谢谢你们帮我，最近都没有人再来店里烦我了。”  
“哦，我喜欢她。”Venom激动地叫着从Eddie身体里蹿了出来，Eddie还没来得及阻止，Venom已经张着大嘴升到空中，把巧克力连包装带内容吞掉了。  
Eddie紧张地去看陈太太，生怕她被吓坏，但陈太太只是一脸的从容，仿佛现在站在她面前的不过是两个普通的小孩子而已。  
“呃……嗯……那晚安，陈太太。”Eddie手忙脚乱地把还在嚼糖的Venom塞进外套里，朝对方点了点头就溜走了。  
END.


End file.
